A Hero's Sadness and An Assassin's Hesitation
by CertifiedFangirl15
Summary: (First things first, image IS NOT MINE. All credit goes to 9mg2 on DA) warning: male x hideyoshi (xP just kidding it's male x male) Master Assassin Kuda is sent to assassinate God Atro. But does he really have the heart to kill someone so..stunning? Could he possibly end someone who was currently crying? A broken Urias meant a weak Atro, but Kuda hesitated. Why?
1. Grief and Surprises

Hello. Standard Disclaimer applied. I do not own anything nor do I make profit out of this.

God Atro fell to his knees as he felt fatigue and pain take over his body. He was panting and breathing heavily, his vision slightly blurry. He looked around the place he once called home, now reduced to nothing but piles of debris and rubble. He forced himself to sit up, his tears starting to fall and run down his pale cheeks. The monastery was completely destroyed and nothing could be salvaged. Atro felt the pain in his chest as he looked around to see nothing but ash. He cringed at all the memories he had in this place, as he remembered them all. The memories he made with the people he loved, the training he went through, how he obtained his weapon Urias.. It all seemed useless. Yes he had obtained a noble title, he was a hero, but all that felt like nothing to him now.

"What is the use of my power if I couldnt even protect my home?" He asked himself, his voice raspy. He fumbled around to look for his partner, Urias. The legendary sword was located a few meters from him, although broken. Atro picked up the weapon and he held it, and he was relieved it wasn't taken. It was still intact but it was going to fall to pieces soon. The fight he just had was something he wasn't expecting, as he assumed that only one demon came to wreak havoc. He still couldnt believe that he failed in protecting his home.

(The fight scene/flashback.)

"Tsk. Why are Medusa and Lily's underlings here?" He exclaimed, preparing for the assault.

Skeleton kings, imps, and succubi were everywhere. They weren't much of a problem to Atro, although their numbers bugged him. As he started to slay the intruders, he felt the rustling of leaves and footsteps. He turned around to see a figure he hasn't seen before.

"W-who are you? What are you doing here?" Atro asked. The man, who was clad in white armor, suddenly charged Atro and started attacking him. The stranger was quick, and he was agile as he danced with his spear, which missed Atro a few inches. The man didnt speak, and Atro could feel the piercing gaze behind the helmet. Thinking that talking was no use, he chraged at the man, wanting to end this quick. His questions would have to wait later.

"What..is your purpose?" Atro asked through gritted teeth as their weapons clashed.

His opponent still remained quiet. They continued to fight, Atro moving and striking fast. He managed to pierce the man's armor, and next he was able to loosen his helmet. The figure immediately stepped back, covering the revealed half of his face. The Knight suddenly disappeared as he prepared to strike the armor-clad opponent, only to be greeted by a thrust of a spear to his shoulder. Then, the assailant withdrew, leaving the blonde with questions and a bleeding wound. He looked back, ready to ward off the pests, but his eyes widened as he saw a mass of green goo devouring the demons one by one.

'What in the world is happening?'

(End of flashback)

He let out a small laugh, contemplating on how weak he was and why he couldn't stand a chance against that green gooey being. He coughed out blood, and he clutched his bleeding shoulder. He felt so weak, and his body shook with his every effort of standing. He thought he heard something so he looked around. Unbeknownst to him, another presence started to get closer. This time, it was an assassin, with dark armor and dark colored hair. His chains were about to strike when the bloody hero glanced at the tree he was perched on, his face tired, bloody, and he was crying. Atro couldn't see him, but he could. The assassin suddenly felt a strong surge of pity and surprise, as he caught himself unable to look away. Their eyes met, sad blue meeting surprised onyx. The merchant saw through crimson and tears, and he realized that this target was..beautiful. The target had a slim body, a possible result from training, hair that was neatly kept in a braid, and..'Get a hold of yourself Kuda!' .

He was told that he needed to get rid of a certain male, and he started doubting himself. He caught himself blushing and hid. He sighed, knowing that it was partly his fault for not listening to his employer.

'Is this the target? They said it was a man?!' ... Silence engulfed the area and Atro collapsed.

After thinking and pondering for minutes, he concluded:

'I must be wrong then. She could be his sister or something.'

Kuda started to move, as he was planning to kidnap the 'girl' for info, he swiftly hid behind the leaves as he heard voices nearing. He craned his head and saw a female clad in blue and ice, followed by males that had weapons coated in flames, thunder, and leaves. He could tell they awakened, judging by their auras. All of them were running toward his supposed target and he decide it was time to go.

Eze and Lance immediately noticed Kuda's presence, causing the assassin to flee from the spot. They looked at each other, knowing that they had the same feeling.

"Who was that just now?" Eze started.

"I have no idea. But one thing is for sure, I don't like him." Lance replied in monotone.

Eze looked at his companion, wondering if Lance was even capable of feelings.

"Oi oi I thought Selena had the power of ice?" The thunder god smirked, hitting the green haired male's shoulder. Lance sent a glare of daggers and was about to retort, but was cut off by Vargas and Selena.

"Hey! Why are you just standing there!? Atro is badly hurt!" Selena's voice full of worry.

"Selena calm down. Atro is fine. He just needs some rest. " Vargas said, carrying Atro in his arms. Lance picked up Urias, while Eze assisted Vargas.

"B-but, he's bleeding-"

"I told you, its fine. Um, could you kindly find Titania?" Vargas asked with a smile that caused the girl to blush. She hurriedly went to find the fairy.

The three males followed after her, all of them heading towards Lance's place. It was the nearest after all. They all walked together in silence, Lance and Eze occasionally stealing glances at Vargas.

"What are those looks for?" Vargas asked, slightly annoyed.

Lance could not help but smirk, and Eze smiled wide.

"Well, me and Lance are wondering why you carry Atro like that.?"

"Vargas, you just made Atro look more feminine" Lance pointed.

The flame warrior slightly colored and sighed. "Well, believe it or not I'm actually scared of carrying Atro like how you carried Lance before. Also, if I carried him on my back, his injuries could get worse." He looked at Eze, knowing that Lance hated the thunder god for days because of how he literally dragged the 'Lancer' across the field after a battle.

"I was tired back then! Plus Lance is heavy-" he was cut off as Lance slapped his back. Hard.

They neared their destination and they were about to bicker some more, until they went quiet as Atro let out a cough. Eze was about to tell Vargas about the presence they felt, but Lance silenced him and whispered, "Tell them after Atro recovers." Eze could only nod.

Hi! CF15 here :3

Well, i finally had the inspiration to write Brave Frontier stories after I read Kuda's story!

XD I was really surprised you know? XD haha well this is it for chapter 1.

As for my BF, I'm currently at level 98, and my squad leader is Master Assassin Kuda.

My name there is Zero, and I am broke.

Till the next chapter! Byieeeeee ?


	2. Recovery and Disbelief

Hi! Here it is! The second chapter! Standard disclaimer applied.. I own nothing and gain you so much to those who read and reviewed! I shall use your constructive criticism well :3 well on to the story!

Atro [POV] {this happens around 9 pm)

I opened my eyes to see the faces of my comrades, all looking down at me as they loomed over the slightly inclined bed. Their faces showed great concern and worry, and the thought eased me. I tried to give them a smile, but I couldn't do it. I should have greeted them but, I couldn't. The heavy pain in my chest was too much, and before I knew it, my tears were already coming out. I covered my face with my right arm, since I couldn't use my left. I felt arms gently hugging me, and I realized that it was Selena. She was whispering comforting words, rubbing my back and stroking my hair. I hugged her back, and I cried on her shoulder. She really had this warm presence, and it's no question why we treat her as a beloved sister.

"Atro..." I could tell she was choosing her words carefully, because she knows that careless words could easily send me into even greater despair. The room had a silent atmosphere, but it was nowhere awkward. After a few minutes of silence, I removed myself from the Ice Goddess and tried to sit up. The others shifted, Lance sat in a chair, Eze made himself comfortable wit the floor, and Vargas and Selena helped me. I managed to sit upright, but the sudden action stung my shoulder. I winced in pain, and Selena wiped my tears and sweat with a damp washcloth. My body was really heavy, and I was hurting all over. I reached for the mirror beside the bed. I looked really messy, my hair sticking out in some places as it wasn't in it's braid, and my whole body covered up in bandages. I set down the mirror and Lance handed me Urias.

"Galant fixed the physical damages, but he said that only you could restore it's power." He smiled. "It was kinda hard to get him to work fast though, since Stya, Alma and Oboro paid to visit."

"T-thanks.." I was finally able to flash a small smile, and that alone lightened up everyone's faces. Vargas gave me a glass of water, and I received assistance from Selena. The atmosphere was already light, so I took the liberty of breaking the silence.

"What happened after I collapsed?" I asked in a soft voice.

Everyone looked at each other, and I just stared at them. I saw Lance nod, and he stood up form his chair. He began.

"Well..."

{30 minutes later}

"So that's how we found you, bleeding and unconscious." Lance looked at me, making sure I listened well. "Oh.. Right." I replied. I then proceeded to tell them of my attacker, the man clad in white armor and used a spear. Vargas told me that the man was probably Centurion Melchio, who was rumored to come from the skies and who slaughtered and attacked a village. No one knew why he would attack people though. Disregarding that, Drevas's wielder said that they looked for me after I suddenly disappeared, and they caught a glimpse of the green goo as they headed towards the monastery. He told me they didnt fight it, and that finding me was the first priority. They were basically radiating warmth, and it was something that I needed. I'm really lucky to have friends like them. I felt a chill run down my spine as I felt eyes on me. I had a grin on as I heard brave words from a loud mouth and yellow hair.

" Dude, you are a male right?" Eze suddenly asked, eyes glued to my face. Vargas face palmed, Selena held her giggles, while Lance sighed and proceeded to hit the thunder idiot. He didn't need to though.

My hands acted on impulse and I grabbed the nearest thing, which was the washcloth, and with a speed I didn't know I had before,chucked it at his face.I knew he said it to change the serious atmosphere, but I wont deny that hitting him with something was the first thing that came in my mind. Everyone laughed, and I found myself laughing as well.

Kuda [POV]

I cursed out loud as I opened the door to my room. Why? Why did I even hesitate?! Now, due to my foolishness, the payment for the job is gonna decrease! I sighed and ruffled my hair, taking off my mask. I dropped myself on the couch, and I closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

(5 minutes later)

"ARGHH!" I exclaimed. "I can't sleep. And it's that girl's fault! Why did she have to look at me with those eyes?! Plus, the orders given to me were vague!" I mumble to myself.

I stood up and opened my window, and I just stood there, my arms crossed. I felt the moonlight on my face, and my thoughts wandered to the person I saw earlier. She was definitely beautiful, with eyes that captured my gaze instantly and the look she had on her face was just...

"KUDA!" My door slammed open and I swiftly whipped my chains towards to door. I stopped when I saw it was just Lucca, with a wide grin. I withdrew my weapon as his face had a childish look, and I guess something good happened. I don't get why he always comes to me though.

"I DID IT! I FREAKIN DID IT!" He exclaimed.

" Is that all you came for?"

"YES"

" If that is all, then congrats on whatever happened. Now would you kindly go out and let me sleep?" I sighed.

The green haired nuisance smirked. "Pfft you? Sleep? You were gazing into the moon! Did that pretty girl really mess you up?" The prick is now laughing.

"Your fairy is annoying" I said. He always lets his summons roam freely at night. I looked away and continued staring at the moon.

"Hmph. Well I'll tell you something about that 'male' siren that captured you." I froze and then I looked at him with confused eyes. "What?!" I exclaimed.

"You heard me. The person you saw earlier was Atro. Your target. I have to say, it was fortunate that his face was cute. At least his life was prolonged."

The green fairy prick smirked. He was holding his laughter. He ran out the door as he burst into laughter, his fairy closing it. I was feeling embarrassed and I looked into the mirror. I was definitely red. I remained silent, and disturbed. I was silent, because I couldn't believe Atro looked like a girl, and I am GREATLY disturbed that my opinion still didn't change. Ever since I saw him earlier, my mind was restless. I tried to think of the reason why I couldn't keep his face out of my mind, and...I think...

"I shall see those eyes again" I mumbled. I got my stuff and head out the window. I need to relax. For some weird reason, I want to see him.

Hehe. I guess I have to end chapter 2 here.. I'm really sorry for updating with a somewhat short one...

I'm having a bit of trouble writing Kuda's point of view and parts, but rest assured I will figure it out. I will try to update as early as tomorrow, and maybe light and dark may meet. :

Btw, the promotional vid of BF was..err... Not nice? XD i still wish the game had an anime adaptation or something.

Anyways, thank you so much for reading! See next chapter! Byieeee :}


	3. notice

NOT A CHAPTER but a notice: ** [Chapter 3 will be uploaded next week because school. :/ ) **

I give you random rant so that you will know that i am still alive and kickin.

:

OKAY OKAY I JUST SAW THE NEW PROMOTIONAL VID OF THE GAME (#BeALegend) AMD OMFG SELENA WAS SOOOO CUUTEEE AHHHH

EVERYONE LOOKED SO COOL ESPECIALLY THAT BAD ASS ZEBRA BUT MAGRESS SOUNDED LIKE A ROBOT?

LANCE WAS... HNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

VARGAS AND EZE LOOKED AWESOME!

Ah yes. The new one is definitely WAAAY BETTER than the previous one. Vargas and Lava looked like old people in the first commercial..

Then again, i'm sorry that this isnt a chapter huehue...

Btw, i wanna ask.. Who is your favorite among the Six Heroes? Mine is Lance : [Actually I love all of them but i have a weakness for Drevas's owner.]

Also, AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO BELIEVED AND WAS CONVINCED THAT ATRO WAS A GIRL BEFORE READING THE UNIT GUIDE AND REFUSED TO BELIEVE IT?

Comments? Criticisms? Flaws? Grammar errors? Feel free to point them out ^^

I mostly write on whims so... :)

If you read this, then i thank you.. I dont really have someone who I can share my BF experiences with ^^ ..


	4. Laughter and Amazement

**AHW YIS THIRD CHAPTER! I'm very sorry that this came out late xD [got lazy, was too busy playing Darkness Reborn] anyways.. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF U! I want Jack Frost (BF and Dreamworks versions so bad : **

**Standard disclaimer: own nothing, gain nothing. **

...

**Atro [POV] (around midnight) **

After a round of very bad puns from Eze and standard bickering courtesy of Vargas and Lance vs Selena, everyone miraculously fell asleep except for me. They must be really tired. I removed the blanket from my body and tried to stand. I wobbled at first but I managed. I slowly walked over to the open window, and I found myself staring at the moonlight. My thoughts drifted away and the only thought I had was how the moon looked so beautiful. A calm night breeze blew inside the room and it made me relax. I breathed in the scent of the forest, a small smile forming on my lips. I was too enticed by the moon's glow that I didn't notice that my shoulder was bleeding until I heard a small gasp from the Ice Goddess.

**Selena [POV] **

I woke up when I heard small footsteps and the rustling of sheets. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes as I got out of my sleepy daze. My gaze went to the weapons carefully placed on the table, and I trailed my eyes to the place I fell asleep. I immediately turned red as I realized where I snuggled, or rather who I snuggled with. All my thoughts went haywire.

I fell asleep on the chest of a certain Flame warrior with red hair and red eyes. What's worse, I can't stand! He had his arms around my waist!

"KYA!" I gasped. I immediately covered my mouth and noticed that Atro was awake and was looking at me with surprised blue eyes. I waved him a little greeting and he sheepishly grinned when he saw my position. He quickly turned his attention somewhere, and I noticed that his shoulder was bleeding, the blood staining his white shirt.

Without a second thought, I immediately rushed to Atro, not caring about the fact that I pushed a still sleeping Vargas to the floor. Now his head was resting against Eze's stomach while the thunder idiot's head rested near Lance's feet, since Lance fell asleep on the chair.

**Atro[POV] **

Selena rushed to me and I felt a bit of pity for Vargas who just fell. She sat me on the bed and carefully removed my shirt, folded it, and started to change my bandages. Her fingers looked so graceful and she was fast. I smiled at her and realized something.

"Uhm Selena," i spoke.

"What?" She said in a calm voice, not bothering to be quiet since the others were DEEPLY asleep. She already finished my bandage and went for the drawers.

"I don't have clothes left." I muttered.

The look on her eyes made me regret my words instantly, as a small, but kinda creepy smile appeared on her features. I got a clear glimpse of the drawer's content and I was filled with dread.

"Uhm...I'm not so sure..that I..will wear those" I quietly said.

"Well if you want to be naked then be my guest." She smirked. Oh how could I be so stupid and forget that Selena has this habit of forcing me to wear female clothes!

"Ughhhhh" I had no choice but to comply, and I let her do what she wanted.

_(10 minutes later)_

**Normal POV**

Selena squealed in excitement as she finished. Atro was now wearing a small, sleeveless white dress that ended up to his knees, a blue ribbon was tied around his waist like a belt and he was wearing white doll shoes. Not only that, his long hair was tied neatly into a long braid, but his bangs were held in place by a small blue hairpin that complemented his eyes perfectly. The Princess eyed her design carefully, as if she finished dressing up a doll. All of Atro's masculinity disappeared, and he completely and totally looked like a girl. The bandages looked appealing for a strange reason.

"You really came prepared did you?" Was all Urias' wielder could say. He was covering his face with his hands. For some reason his voice was weird, it sounded a little bit higher.

"Hey! It's unfair that you are curvier than me" she pouted.

The trap- or rather, feminine Atro looked at her and decided he needed air.

"I'm going out for a bit..I need some fresh air" he stated and head for the door. At last he could walk already. He didn't want the others to wake up and see him in his current state.

"At this hour? Well, fine i guess. Just don't push yourself okay?" The real female said as Atro closed the door.

The boy walked out of the house and strolled along the pathways along Lance's huge garden. His dress made it easier to walk, and, he may not admit it to the others, but he has grown pretty used to this. Selena had dressed him up countless of times before. He kept walking and found a small bench that was facing a little lake, that wonderfully reflected the moonlight and Atro found the view stunning. He sat down, the cool night breeze blowing through his loosely tied braid. He really liked places that gave off a serene feel and the pain in his shoulder felt like it was slowly disappearing.

He was too caught up and he didnt notice another presence.

**Kuda[POV] **

So..I went out to calm my nerves and I have no idea where the hell I am. I looked around, and noticed a small lake. I dragged my feet, and I saw something that made me stop.

There, sitting on a bench, was a stunningly gorgeous woman. I couldnt quite see her face but one could tell she's beautiful. I carefully hid behind the leaves and quietly made my way to her.

When did I become such a creep? I approached the side of the bench where she wasn't looking. She seemed fixated on something. She had a shoulder wound though, and for some weird reason I wanted to gut the guy who was responsible for that.

As I got nearer, I noticed that she was wearing a small white dress that ended up to her knees, and she had blue accents. Her blonde hair was loosely tied in a braid. I was too busy admiring her that I made a wrong step and stepped over a twig. She heard the noise and she immediately whipped her head in my direction. I walked out of the leaves and our eyes met. I was instantly entranced and all I could was stare at her. She had a blue hairpin that perfectly complemented her eyes. The world beautiful isn't even enough to describe her.

She also looked at me, surprised eyes reflecting mine.

**Normal POV**

Kuda was captured by the girl's eyes. The girl or rather, Atro, couldn't help but stare at him in return. He was stunned at how this guy looked so gorgeous, despite the fact that he came out from the bushes. He tried to say something, but he felt the pain return to his shoulder. He broke the eye contact and winced in pain, his shoulder was hurting more than ever and he didn't know why. The assassin immediately went to his side, carefully grabbing Atro's arm. The skin contact sent weird feelings to both of them, but it was ignored as Kuda broke the ice.

"Here, let me see..." His voice was husky and Atro instantly liked hearing it.

...

**END! HAH! OMG IT HAS COME TO THIS! **

**Okay, so I decided to not make this hardcore male x male, since not all would like it. I'll just make this story fluffy. But that doesn't mean that I wont write something explicit though... *insert evil giggle* i will upload as a different story of course. **

**Thanks for reading! Byieeeeeee **


	5. Space and Conflict

**Ey! So yeah. New chapter! Yay! **

**I hate writer's block so much. [disclaimer: own nothing, gain nothing. Credits to gumi) **

**Happy New Year guys! Here's to another year of anime, procrastination, and internet! **

***toasts a glass of orange juice* Another year of Brave Frontier! **

**I feel that this rating is gonna be changed due to harsh words xD **

***i think I got Atro and Kuda's eye color wrong but i really love blue and onyx :D* **

**P.S. Prepare to see ALOT of dokis ( sfx for heartbeat used in anime..in case confusion arises, i find the word cute) **

**...**

** Atro [POV]**

I was too busy admiring the gorgeous view that I incredibly did not notice this man. I sighed. I really should stop spacing out...

The dark haired guest slowly emerged from where he came from, and I was enticed the instant I saw his eyes. The moonlight shone on his face and..wow.. He was handsome. I bet girls swoon whenever they see him. Our eyes met and we suddenly found out that breaking the contact was near impossible right now. There was definitely something in those eyes that attracts me to him... What could that be?

*doki* ?! Why the heck is my heart starting to beat so fast?

*doki* AH! I am a male! A MAAAAALEEEEEE!

*doki* someone kill me now.. I love you Urias.. Eze, I shall haunt you...Master Zelban, thank you...

The rustling of the wind caused by the wind snapped me from my never ending thoughts. I noticed the visitor had light dark armor, and I could see chains attached to his arm. This guy must be an assassin no doubt, and I dont even have Urias with me... but... Why dont I feel threatened?

**Kuda [POV]**

Well damn. This is awkward. Those blue eyes are really something. Without realizing, I started to move closer, small footsteps that were careful in not scaring her. Women are sensitive after all.

*doki* hm?

*doki* what?...

*doki* my chest...

I looked at her overall appearance and once again I couldnt move.

*DOKI!* GAAAAH WHAT THE- WHY ARE YOU THUMPING SO LOUDLY AT A TIME LIKE THIS.?!

*doki* *doki* *doki* *doki* *DOKIIIIIIIIIII*

Despite the inner turmoil that was in my traitor of a chest, I managed to pull off a calm demeanor. The lady was silent, and she was intensely gazing at me. I don't feel creeped out though. I think if it was any other girl I would have hightailed it. I was about to introduce myself when her face suddenly twisted in pain, and she gripped her shoulder.

...even in pain she looks good... WTF IS HAPPENING TO ME?! I cast away my inner thoughts and Without a second thought, my body acted without permission.

**Normal [POV] **

"Here, let me see" A calm, stern voice rang through the night. It was an ice breaker, although not your average one. Atro was quite surprised at the action but the pain was too great that he couldnt even complain. The guy's voice distracted him anyway. The newcomer carefully took Atro's arm and he looked at it.

"It's gonna be fine. Your body is recovering so it wont be much of a surprise if its painful." He said. As he said this, Atro couldnt take his eyes off of him and he just kept staring. Kida noticed this and he pulled away, now sitting on the other side of the bench.

"Kuda" the dark haired man introduced himself. The other male was flustered, his cheeks turning pink.

"Ah..A-" Atro was suddenly cut off.

"OIIIII! KUDAAAAAA! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Came a pitched voice. Out of the bushes, came Lucca, his fairy following him. Kuda glared at him and Atro glanced at him. They were about to speak when-

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Another voice was getting closer, and the bushes revealed Lance, closely followed by Vargas and Selena, and Eze was last, still rubbing his eyes. Lance pointed Drevas at Kuda, and Vargas marked Lucca. Atro was surprised, 'how did this happen?!'.

"Um..guys...calm down..this is.." Atro said, his voice nervous"

"..."

The other Heroes of Light glared at Lucca and Kuda, and finally Eze noticed the atmosphere.

As he heard Atro stutter, he immediately got into a stance.

"Yeah! Listen to the little lady would ya? I just came here to get something after all." Lucca stated. He turned to Kuda "Psst, Mr. Lovesick! We need to go back"

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Eze charged at Lucca while the others went for Kuda. Selena threw Urias and Atro caught it but what he did next surprised everyone.

With amazing speed, Atro rushed and blocked Eze's sword, who was about to hit Lucca.

"Calm down!" The boy in the dress shouted. Everyone stilled, but Selena couldnt stop her ice in time.

"Look out!"

Atro saw a glimpse of a figure in front of him before everything turned black.

...

**Yo! Happy New Year! :D i'm terribly sorry if this chapter sucked.. Writer's block ruined everything **

**thanks for reading! Byieeeee**


End file.
